White Blank Page
by melsbenoists
Summary: Sam Evans didn't know why he was at New Hope Recovery Center, sure he didn't eat three square meals a day, but he was completely heathy. So he doesn't see his reason for being there until he meets a intriguing girl, and then he figured out why.


**_So, I've seen a few gleehab stories on here, and I wanted to give it a try. I hope you all enjoy this story, it will mostly surround Sam. But again, I hope you like it!_**

As Sam Evans was given his white scrubs he wondered why in the hell he was in this place. He didn't have a problem. Sure he didn't always eat three square meals a day, and sure he worked out a bit excessively, but that didn't mean his family had to ship him off to _New Hope Recovery Center_. He wondered to himself if this was all some sort of sick joke, and then he remembered the bars on the windows and the sympathetic stares of the nurses, and it all came crashing back down to him. "Samuel." The nurse said, quite harshly, causing Sam to look at her with a confused look. "Please change into your clothes. Dinner starts at 6 sharp, you will have free time today until then, but on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you will be seeing Dr. Stevens at 3 pm for an hour. He is going to help you get down to the root of your problem and hopefully help with your recovery process. Do you need anything else?" The nurse asked, causing Sam to shake his head no. "Lovely, your pills will be administrated daily, 10 am, right after breakfast is served." She said, giving Sam a smile. "And because you are one of our anorexia patients, you are required to show up to every meal." She concluded, sending Sam one last smile before leaving his room.

Once the door was closed Sam let out a low grunt as he kicked the foot of his bed in frustration, yelping as the metal of the bed frame his hit foot. He had forgot he changed into a pair of slippers once inside the hospital. "Damn bed." He muttered, sitting down on the squeaky mattress and fingering the cotton material of the white scrubs given to him by the nurse. He figured he should get changed, he wanted to look around the hospital a bit before dinner, maybe he could even find an exit. He chuckled to himself as he threw off his shirt, his head automatically looking up towards the direction his mirror at home was. Sam had spent many days in front of the full-length mirror, pulling at the excess skin on his body. He would always scold himself for eating too much that day, or not exercising long enough, and finally he would get fed up with himself and he'd skip dinner. His excuse was usually that he had homework, it had worked for a while, until his mother noticed the two weeks he had been absent from the dinner table. He saw her face in the reflection of the mirror when she first caught him, and he knew then he was in deep shit.

The blond boy couldn't help but wonder for a second why there was no mirror in his room, and then he figured it was for his recovery purposes. He knew the bathrooms had mirrors over the sink; it must have been for patients like him, ones that couldn't stand to stare at the atrocious human beings they had become. Once changed into his white scrubs, to match the white walls, white tiles and white furniture, Sam left his room. He poked his head out of his room, looked at the number above his door and finally moved out into the hallway. It seemed empty right now, except for the few nurses or occasional patient; Sam was alone, all alone.

He quickly moved about the hallway, keeping his eyes open for any ways of escape, although he was pretty sure that would be impossible. Sam had been whistling an upbeat tune, unbeknown to him, when he was interrupted by a raspy voice. "Can you kindly shut the fuck up?" They asked, causing Sam to turn towards the voice, licking his lips when he saw a petite girl leaning against a wall that was in a small common room. "Seriously, you're giving me a headache." She spat, rolling her eyes as she went back to picking at the bright pink nail polish on her hands.

Sam moved closer to her, already intrigued by the girl. Her appearance didn't seem to match her attitude what so ever. With her short gold locks, honey colored eyes, porcelain skin and plump, pink lips; she was the last person he expected to say that to him. "I'm sorry." He said, looking at her as he leaned against the wall opposite from her. "Why put it on if you're just going to pick it off?" He asked, noticing now the way her hair was pulled back from her face by a pair of black ray ban sunglasses. He wondered why she was wearing them inside but decided against asking.

She looked up at him at his question, laughing to herself before continuing to chip away at the nail polish. "Lucy likes pink." She muttered, flicking a piece of dry paint at him. Sam was about to ask whom Lucy was when she spoke up again. "Not my favorite color." She said, moving from her side of the common room over to his, a sly smirk on her face. "So, why are you here pretty boy?" She questioned, leaning against the wall, as close to his body without actually touching it as she could be. "Wait let me guess." She murmured, trailing her hand down from his shoulder to his forearm, smile still on her face. "Do you hear voices?" She asked, biting her lip as she laughed, removing her hand from his body. "Or see demons? Or are you one of those boys who has sudden urges to fuck and harm every girl they see?" She practically whispered the last question, as she sat down on the chair, her dress riding up her thigh as she looked up at him.

He licked his lips as he eyed the pale skin of her thigh before looking her in the eyes, shaking his head. "Apparently I don't eat enough." He stated, watching as the girl's smile fell, almost like she was disappointed he wasn't screwed up enough. "They diagnosed me with Anorexia." He said, sitting down at the chair opposite of her, his eyes occasionally going back to her thighs. He looked back up at her eyes and noticed the smirk on her face as she repositioned herself so he had a much better view up her dress. "S-so what are you in here for?" He asked, trying but failing at keeping his eyes on her face.

Once again the girl smirked, something Sam was beginning to think was her trademark, before getting up off her chair and climbing onto his, seating herself on his lap. "What fun would that be?" She questioned, her hands moving up his torso. Sam licked his lips as she bit her lip and smiled as she felt his muscles beneath his cotton shirt. "How about we play doctor?" She questioned, leaning in until her lips were practically millimeters from his, her hands dangerously close to his crotch. Sam couldn't help the thoughts of her naked body on his bed, as he _examined_ her. As he was leaning in to meet his lips with hers she pulled back. "See if you can diagnose me Doc." She whispered, before getting up off his lap and exiting the common room, "Bye pretty boy," She said, smirking back at Sam.

"It's Sam!" He called out, still a bit confused by what had just happened. "Wait, what's your… name?" Sam muttered the last part, it was no use, she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Once Sam had gotten over the initial shock of meeting the blond girl, whose name was unclear to him, he got up from his seat, readjusted his pants and continued on with his original purpose, to explore the hospital. He had basically made it through the entire hospital by dinnertime. The only place he had yet to explore was the west wing, but he knew he had some time after dinner and before he had to be in his room for the night.<p>

So far Sam had seen the rec room, the dinning room, the nurses quarters, and what seemed like endless upon endless hallways full of rooms. What he did notice was the fact that some hallways were locked off, and he couldn't help but wonder what type of people were locked away in there. It made him somewhat nervous, to be in the same building as them. Sam had also passed by Dr. Stevens room, noticing an older looking man leaving the room as he passed, the man was mumbling to himself, what about Sam had no idea. "Hello," the Dr. said as Sam passed, causing the blond boy to turn around. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Doctor Stevens, are you new, son?" He asked, causing Sam to grimace.

"Got in today, Sir. I'm Sam Evans… the nurse told me I'll be meeting up with you on Monday, Wednesday and Friday at three." Sam stated, shaking the man's hand, giving him a tight smile as he pulled

"Ah, well let's hope we can help you and get you out of here soon. I'm sure a young man like yourself has quite a promising future?" The doctor asked, causing Sam to shrug his shoulders in response.

"Not really, just school and all. But I don't really think there is anything wrong with me. Sorry Doc." Sam said, already moving to get away from the doctor.

"That's what they all say Sam. Now get to dinner before you get your free time deducted." Dr. Stevens, said, waving goodbye to Sam with a friendly smile before going back into his office. Sam sighed and walked towards the dinning hall, not excited in the slightest to be hounded by the nurses about his eating habits.

Once inside the dinning hall, Sam looked around, noticing the types of people who seemed to be sitting by each other. There seemed to be a group of sickly looking teenage to mid twenties girls, who he figured were in the same boat at him, a group of older people who seemed to be talking to themselves, occasionally twitching. There were some tables that only had one person sitting there, like the girl who he found out was a schizophrenic, and apparently she had a group of people she talked to at all times. He figured they were with her now.

Suddenly someone was tapping his shoulder, he turned around to see the nurse who had helped him get checked in earlier, her name he couldn't remember. "Sam, just in time. How had your day been so far?" She asked, not waiting for Sam to answer before she continued on. "So, tonight dinner is a Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, corn and a biscuit. Milk or soda will be given as a drink, think you can eat at least half of each portion given to you?" She asked, again, not waiting for Sam's answer as she pushed him into the food line.

The boy sighed as he grabbed a tray and made his way down the line, watching as the servers filled his dinner plate as much as humanly possible. "Here you go, son." They said, again gaining a grimace from the boy. He took the plate, looking down at the food with distaste before grabbing a milk for himself and leaving the line. Once in the main dining room again Sam looked around for a place to sit, his eyes catching sight of the blond girl from before. With a lick of his lips he moved over to sit by her, watching with a confused expression as she got up from the table the second he sat down. He couldn't help but watch her leave.

With a sigh the boy looked away from the girl who had just gotten up to leave and turned back to his plate in front of him. He grunted as he began to push the food around his plate, ignoring the way his stomach seemed to growl with hunger. _You don't want it, there is probably so much fat in all of that, and there wasn't a weight room here either, no way to work it off unless you do double the amount of push ups, pull ups and crunches as you normally do._ Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit down next to him

The blond boy turned to his left to see that damn nurse sitting next to him. "Samuel…" She said, her voice disapproving as she looked over him, watching as he continued to push his food around his plate but not eat anything. "We both know that you have a problem, you may not want to admit it Samuel, but you need to eat. This isn't healthy and you can cause serious damage to yourself if you don't get the proper protein and nutrients." Sam rolled his eyes and grunted in response, causing the nurse to move closer. "You don't want me to feed you do you Samuel?" She questioned. "The only person that will embarrass will be you, now please, just make some progress and eat half the portions, then you can go for the rest of the night until lights out." With a sigh Sam took half a fork full of mash potatoes and some corn and ate it. "Good job Samuel." She said, patting him on the back before getting up to leave. "Remember, half of the portions." She reminded him before going to check on the rest of the patients in the room.

* * *

><p>After leaving the dinning hall Sam felt horrific. It was as if he could actually feel the fat forming on his body, and all he wanted to do right now was find a weight room and work out for six hours, or find a bathroom and puke everything up. He had never resorted to throwing up, but in a place like this is was all he could do. He was looking for a bathroom when he saw her again, the blond girl from earlier. She was standing at the end of a hallway, watching him through her sunglasses. Sam licked him lips, seeing a bathroom within reach. Should he go get ride of the food he had just consumed, or follow the mysterious girl before she disappear again?<p>

The choice seemed to be made for him as his feet began to take him towards the girl, who had now rounded the corner of the hallway. "Hey! Wait up." Sam called, his leg moving faster as he began to jog. When he got to the end of the hallway he turned towards the direction she had left, and saw an open common room. The room was fill with easels, paints, tables and quite a few patients. He began to walk into the art room, ready to go take a seat next to the girl when he hadn't stopped thinking about since their meeting, but was stopped by a short, red headed nurse.

"Hello. Welcome to the art room." She said, a smile spread across her face. "Is there anything you want to try? We have painting, sculpture, drawing, anything you could want." She said, that damn smile never leave her face.

"I think I'm gonna draw, thanks." Sam moved away from the nurse, grabbed a piece of paper and some pencils before sitting down across from the blond girl. He didn't say anything, just occasionally looked up at her while he started the outline for a superhero he had in mind for a comic.

"Well, if it isn't my little stalker." She murmured, continuing to paint whatever it was that she was painting. Sam looked up at her with a confused expression, ready to explain how he wasn't a stalker, the furthest thing from it actually. He just wanted to know who she was. "You should try to make some friend while you're here," She said, looking up at him for a second before looking back down at her paper.

"What's you name?" Sam asked, ignoring whatever it was that she was saying. He didn't care if he seemed like a stalker or a loner or whatever she was talking about; he just needed to know her name. She looked up at him with that smirk before putting her brush down.

"Now where's the fun in me just telling you? I think I should get something before I tell you." She said, moving her bare foot out of her slippers and up to his leg, where she rubbed him through his scrubs. Her foot was moving up past his calf to his thigh when his hand stopped her from going any farther. Sam hadn't figured her out yet totally, but he figured she might use sex to get off certain topics. Sam continued to give her a stern look as he let her foot drop to the ground. "Diana, happy now?" She questioned, going back to her painting.

"Very." Sam said, smiling at the fact that he now knew whom this girl was. "So… what are you painting?" Sam questioned, trying to look over at what she was painting, noticing she was doing the same thing. He blushed as she raised an eyebrow at the superhero on his paper. "I like comics," he murmured with a shrug, causing the girl to smirk. She leaned across the table and grabbed his picture from him before standing up.

"Me too," She said with a shrug before sliding her painting towards him. "Doc told me to draw a self portrait. Bye Sammy." She said before walking away with his sketch in her hand. Sam couldn't help but watch her leave, knowing he was completely entrance by the girl.

Once she was out of sight, Sam finally looked down at her painted, suddenly more confused then he had been before. She had said a self-portrait right? How this was a self-portrait he didn't know, seeing as the girl in the painting looked nothing like the girl who had just left the room. Instead of her soft, short golden locks, it was a mane of pinks and purples that the girl in the painting had. Her eye's weren't the color of honey, but an emerald green, and her makeup was dark, her skin pale, and there was a nose ring on her left nostril. The painting was cut off at the top of her shoulders, but Sam didn't need to see anymore to guess the type of clothes she would be wearing. Most likely black.

Sam didn't know who this girl in the painting was, but it wasn't the girl he had just spent half his day thinking about.

_**I understand if you find this confusing, that was partly the main focus. Hopefully after the next couple of chapters things will get cleared up for you guys. I hope you liked it, please review.**_


End file.
